


"Let Anora kiss a lady"

by 19thcenturyfox



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19thcenturyfox/pseuds/19thcenturyfox
Summary: Bonus Anora/Sereda content from my B.E. sketchbook.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Anora Mac Tir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	"Let Anora kiss a lady"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts), [antivan-beau (sheepsinthenight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepsinthenight/gifts), [Eissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/gifts).



  
  



End file.
